


My King

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Elf King Kyle Broflovski, I don’t have any control over my life, I finished this at 3 am, M/M, Princess Kenny is my religion, Ranger Stan Marshwalker, Stick of Truth, Top Stan Marsh, sorry I had to put in Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Elf King Kyle and his Knight Stan have a partially secret intimate relationship - in other words, Sir Stan would do anything for his king.They’re stupidly in love.





	My King

“My king.”

Kyle turned around at the voice, a bit startled. His eyes met Stan’s, and his gaze softened. 

“Sir Stan,” the elf breathed out, nodding at him. The knight bowed slightly and came into the dim room. 

“I brought you some water, my lord,” Stan said, bowing his head. 

“Please, Sir Stan,” Kyle said, waving his hand with a lighthearted smile. He marked the page of the book he was reading by folding the top left corner slightly and closed it. “We’re alone. Kyle.”

“Yes we are. Kyle,” Stan said, his lips curling into a smile as well. “Water?”

Kyle nodded, his branched crown tilting forward slightly. Stan walked over to where the elf king was sitting and handed the small, glass cup to him. Kyle took it carefully and raised it to his lips, sipping it in small drinks. He set it down on the oak table before him and sighing. 

“You seem upset, my lor- Kyle,” Stan said, correcting himself abruptly. The knight carefully placed his warm hands onto Kyle’s shoulders, digging his thumbs into the tense muscles and rubbing circles slowly. “And tense. What is it?”

“Feldspar,” Kyle said, shaking his head. He leaned into Stan’s touch, almost moaning at the feeling. “It seems as if you’re the only one I trust fully anymore.” He paused. “I do trust you, Stan, more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Stan chuckled. “And here to think your kingdom still doesn’t trust me as much as you do.”

“They’re foolish to think you’re any different, just because you’re not our race,” Kyle almost spat, suddenly upset by the subject. Stan could see the tips of his pointed ears going red. 

The knight moved in front of his king, kneeling before him, looking at eye-level. He raised the redhead’s smaller hand and bowed his head to press his lips to the top. Kyle blushed slightly at that. He always had; it was something about Sir Stan Marshwalker that made him feel like he was the lightest thing on earth. 

“I don’t mind what they think,” Stan almost whispered, his breath hitting Kyle’s hand. “I only care what you do.” He stood up slightly. “I love you.”

He reached his own lips to his king’s and stayed there for a second before moving them. Kyle opened his mouth, welcoming Stan’s tongue into it. Stan brought his hand up to Kyle’s jaw and cupped it softly, rubbing his cheekbones as their lips moved in sync. He moved his other hand down to Kyle’s thigh and started to slide it upwards, pushing back the maroon robe to reveal the black pants he was wearing underneath. 

“My lord, I-“ The deep voice of a knight, Jordyn, was heard and abruptly cut off. Stan stood up sharply and bowed his head slightly to hide his smirk, greeting his man-at-arms. 

“Ah, uh, Sir Jordyn,” Kyle said, fixing his robe and flushed face, avoiding eye contact. “What is it?”

“Um, a message from Princess Kenny, my king,” Sir Jordyn replied awkwardly, his eyes fixing from his king to the human. He’d been told by other knights that have unfortunately walked in on the two in more “intimate” situations, but hadn’t really believed them. He’d been lucky that this was the furthest the two had gone before he had reached them. He held the scroll in one hand. 

“Th-thank you,” Kyle said quietly. Jordyn nodded, catching Stan’s eye, who tried (and failed) to bite back a smile. “You are dismissed.” The elf set down the rolled up piece of paper on the decorated table by the entry way and exited hurriedly, shutting the door rather quickly. 

Stan looked down at the blushing king and let out a breathy laugh. 

“That’s the third time this moon and it’s only the first quarter,” Kyle said and pushed down a giggle. 

“You’re sure you don’t enjoy that?” Stan said, tilting his head slightly. 

Kyle tilted his head as well, narrowing his eyes and smiling a bit. “What’re you implying?”

“You like the idea of getting caught?” Stan said, stepping closer to him. “Someone seeing how submissive their king is in bed?”

Kyle stood up and walked towards his knight and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him down and kissing him roughly. 

“You talk to your king like you won’t be punished afterwards,” Kyle whispered into Stan’s mouth. 

Stan bit Kyle’s bottom lip and quite literally shoved his tongue down his throat to stop him from talking. He removed Kyle’s robe, revealing the white, long sleeved blouse and high rise black pants he had underneath. Kyle took off his green hat and his crown with one hand, revealing his soft, red curls (that immediately fell into his eyes). He tossed the hat and crown on the oak table and pushed Stan back onto the bed beside them, looking down at his knight. 

“You want to please your king, Sir Stan?” 

Stan nodded. “Forever, my king,” he promised. 

Kyle leaned forward between Stan’s legs and unbuttoned his pants. “And for that I’ll return the favor,” he purred, pulling down the pants and revealing Stan’s aching boner through his briefs. He straddled Stan’s thighs and palmed at it. Stan groaned, his lips parting slightly at the sight. 

Kyle pulled down his briefs and wrapped his hand around Stan’s dick, pumping him slowly. Stan shut his eyes, his head falling back. 

Kyle smirked and bent forward, opening his mouth and taking in the head of Stan’s dick. He moved down from there, using his tongue to dance around. He slowly bobbed his head, licking stripes up and down. He hollowed his cheeks, tightening the space around. 

“Fuck,” Stan stammered out, putting a hand in Kyle’s curls. “You... fuck.”

He finished in Kyle’s mouth very quickly after the other had started. He sat dazed for a few seconds before recollecting the current moments and pulled the giggly elf on top of him. He played with the top buttons of his girlish blouse before undoing them, connecting his lips to his neck. 

“I swore to serve you,” Stan murmured against the king’s soft skin, “and I’ll do just that.”

Kyle swallowed. “Let me ride you.”

Stan’s eyebrows raised a bit before he obeyed the command. 

“Yes, my lord.”

He undid the string on the black pants and pulled them off as well as his briefs. Kyle raised his hips slightly with the help of Stan’s hands and sunk back down very slowly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes at the feeling. He bit his lip and shut his eyes hard. 

After a small moment, he sunk down fully, breathing out harshly. He began to rock his hips, guided by Stan’s hand. 

A muffled moan came from the back of Kyle’s throat and he clutched the sheets. He began to move up and down, enjoying the feeling and doing it more. Stan opened his eyes to see the elf king’s flushed face, his eyes half lidded and lips parted as he moaned. He tightened his grip on Kyle’s small waist and helped him. 

“You take me so good, my lord,” Stan muttered. Kyle only moaned in response, tilting his head into the white fabric on his shoulders. 

There was a knock on the door, followed by a “My lord?”

“Bu-sy!” Kyle gasped, not caring if the door swung open or not. All the mattered right now and always was Stan and him; it was them against the world. 

Footsteps receded away from the door and Stan bucked his hips hard, earning a yelp from the redhead. 

“Kyle,” Stan breathed out, “I’m close.”

Kyle nodded quickly in agreement and sped up, rocking his hips hard down onto Stan. He let out breathy moans as he inches closer to his climax. 

Stan wrapped his hand around Kyle’s dick and started to get him off, gliding his hand up and down, making Kyle let out a girly moan at the action. 

Stan finished with a string of ineligible curses mixed with a moan just as Kyle finished in his hand. They both sat panting for a moment, seeing stars from the orgasm. 

Kyle got off of Stan and laid beside him, pulling up his briefs. He curled into his side. 

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing Stan’s shoulder. 

Stan pulled up his briefs as well, turning over to meet Kyle’s body with his own. He put an arm around him and pulled him closer, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“I love you more, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> started this piece at around 11 pm and it’s currently 3:20 am - wrote it with the help of rewatching “sex education”. 
> 
> by the way - i don’t know who jordyn is. i just made up a name and went along with it:)
> 
> if you have any requests about a one shot you’d like me to write i’d be more than happy to! writer’s block is an awful thing. 
> 
> also - i’m in love with feedback and i totally appreciate any comment you leave! 
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
